


wreck you right up

by calebcovington (orphan_account)



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Gratuitous Smut, Lots of Gratuitous Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:20:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24825202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/calebcovington
Summary: Getting hot and heavy in the Wild Pony parking lot is a rite of passage. Alex and Forrest keep up this small town tradition.
Relationships: Forrest Long/Alex Manes
Comments: 9
Kudos: 92





	wreck you right up

**Author's Note:**

> Am I proud of this? No. Is this my first time writing a full-fledged smut scene? Yes. Am I still going to post it? Guess so. Let it be known that I've never claimed to be good at writing smut, but I tried my best.

“Should we be doing this?”

In lieu of a response, warm palms give his hips a squeeze. It’s the icy press of half a dozen rings that sends Alex spiraling, momentarily forgetting his half-hearted objection. He moans into an open-mouthed kiss, but is silenced when a tongue slides against his own. There’s no cliché battle for dominance. Only an insatiable need to touch, to kiss, to grind. Anything to quell the electric passion coursing between them. 

The clash of cold silver against hot skin does him in per usual. Even through his shirt, he can feel those rings mapping out every inch of his body — groping, fondling, caressing. Forrest can’t get enough of him, it seems, and is determined to appreciate the feast splayed out beneath him. He’s in Alex’s lap, thighs spread open by Alex’s palms, and Alex revels in how they quake beneath the firm press of his own fingertips. 

As quickly as he captured Alex’s mouth, Forrest is preoccupied elsewhere. His lips leave a trail of kisses along Alex’s neck, starting at his jawline and gradually moving toward his collarbone. Back and forth, up and down. No doubt leaving love bites wherever his teeth nip at bare skin. Nothing that can’t be hidden beneath Alex’s uniform, but can stick out in his civilian clothing. Because Forrest is all about leaving little reminders for Alex, and Alex can’t deny the thrill of seeing where his boyfriend has, more or less, staked his claim. 

“Seriously,” Alex says, even as his hips raise to meet Forrest’s. “This might be a bad idea.”

Forrest’s breath ghosts across his neck, and it takes a moment for Alex to register that he’s laughing. “Wasn’t this _your_ idea?”

Fair point, but in Alex’s defense, Forrest dropping to his knees and blowing him in the back of the Wild Pony required a round two. The backseat of his car seemed like a reasonable alternative to a dusty storage room. It definitely beat the alternative of Maria’s employees walking in on them. Now that Alex thinks about it, though, he wonders if this is even riskier. The tinted windows provide some privacy, but the rocking of his car and their inability to keep quiet are dead giveaways. Anyone walking along the side of the building could, in theory, peek through the windshield and see what’s transpiring within.

Part of Alex — the rational side of his brain — insists that this can wait. He can resist the temptation of a gorgeous, needy man in his lap long enough to drive them to his place. It won’t kill him to exhibit some self-control. Another part of him — this time, horny and love drunk — decides to throw caution to the wind. So he slides his hands into Forrest’s back pockets and urges their hips together, which offers delicious friction for their clothed cocks. It even draws a low groan from Forrest. Alex gives Forrest’s ass an appreciative squeeze in response, because he can’t get enough of those heady, intoxicating sounds. He wants to draw more of them past those parted lips. Needs to hear Forrest come undone just as badly as he needs to see it.

“Fuck,” Forrest pants against Alex’s throat. “We’re really doing this, huh?”

“Yeah,” Alex agrees, licking his lips. “We’re really doing this.”

Consent evident, Forrest leans back and makes quick work of Alex’s belt. His movements are brief and precise, because he’s a man who knows exactly what he wants and refuses to waste another minute. As the belt soars over Forrest’s shoulder, he jerks Alex's shirt out of his pants. Pushes it up until the fabric is bunched around his neck. Forrest’s hands graze across Alex’s hips, his abdomen, his chest. Anywhere, really, that rough fingers can latch onto bare skin. Shivering beneath the roaming hands, Alex presses against them, eager to be engulfed by such an addictive touch.

Then, without warning, those ring-ladden fingers dip below the waistband of Alex’s briefs. Warmth completely envelops the base of his cock and sends Alex bucking into the touch. The rings don’t offer as piercing of a bite as before, but the mixture of heat with a mild chill still makes his cock twitch against Forrest’s palm.

"You like that?"

Languid, tantalizing strokes temporarily render Alex speechless. His stomach tenses, pleasure and anticipation curling in his gut. Far from close, but gradually inching his way there. He can feel Forrest's own erection pressing against his left thigh, where Forrest has taken to rubbing up against him. Alex has always prided himself on being both a grower _and_ a shower, and Forrest loves nothing more than putting that to the test. That much is obvious when Alex can feel sharp, barely restrained thrusts against his leg. Meant to ease the mounting tension in Forrest's jeans, but simply working Alex up further. 

"C'mon, Alex." Voice dangerously low, Forrest pulls Alex back into the heat of the moment. "Use your words. Do you—"

"I'd like it a lot more if they were inside me," comes tumbling from Alex's mouth. He's not sure where the impromptu declaration comes from. All he knows is that he means it. Every word. He wants those thick digits inside him. Wants to come undone before Forrest splays him out and replaces the fingers with something even thicker. Wants to feel so full of Forrest that he can barely think straight. 

A look of shock flickers across Forrest's defined features. It's immediately replaced with a carnal hunger that thrills Alex to his very core. The hand around his cock stills and Forrest leans in — so close, their noses brush — to capture Alex's full attention. Alex is utterly transfixed, even as his hands firmly rub at Forrest's clothed thighs. 

“Just wait ‘til we get home,” Forrest murmurs, somehow tender and feral at once. “You’re gonna get it good, babe. So, _so_ good.”

Normally, those first few words would have Alex’s heart soaring. The fact Forrest considers Alex’s home to be _his_ home is groundbreaking. This is a culmination of six blissful months together, along with the countless others planned for their future. However, that comes second to the fact Forrest is prepared to completely wreck Alex. So often in control, rarely letting his guard down around others, Alex is more than happy to let Forrest take the reigns. Only Forrest can reduce the otherwise composed airman into a writhing, pliant mess.

"But before we head out..."

Suddenly, there's a lack of pressure against his cock. Alex realizes that Forrest's hand is no longer shoved down the front of his pants. Instead, there are two hands splayed under his ass and urging him up, up — right off the seat. Alex lifts his hips to aid in whatever it is Forrest is planning. There are a slew of questions resting on the tip of his tongue, but he immediately swallows them back down. Because Forrest is dragging both Alex’s jeans and his underwear down mid-thigh, taking extra care not to expose his prosthetic or apply too much weight to his right leg. When Alex's cock is finally freed, he knows _exactly_ where this is headed. 

"I get to go first."

And god, nothing compares to seeing Forrest frantically undress himself. He only needs one hand to effortlessly tug his shirt over his head. The clank of metal on metal can be heard as he undoes his own jeans, fumbling to shove them off entirely. The anticipation is palpable, thrumming between them, as Alex is treated to the sight of his boyfriend's nude body. (Thankfully, no one else has wandered by and gotten a glimpse of what Alex gets to privately admire.)

Alex's shirt soon follows Forrest's, then Alex’s mouth is upon his boyfriend. It’s Alex’s turn to leave a trail of kisses across Forrest’s skin. Everywhere his lips touch, he sinks his teeth in, determined to leave a slew of hickeys. He’s rough enough to leave marks that bloom crimson over previously unmarred skin. Alex soothes every bite with a swirl of his tongue, then seals his mouth around the mark and sucks again. It takes Alex’s hand on the small of Forrest's back to keep him from going limp. By the time Alex has littered his jawline with a mixture of kisses and love bites, Forrest has taken to clutching Alex’s shoulders. 

"Have I told you lately," Alex says between kisses, "how much I love you?"

"Obviously, but—" Forrest chokes back a gasp. "—but I never get tired of, _ah_ , hearing it. God, Alex, you have no idea how much I—"

A kiss effectively silences Forrest, whose ensuing moan is muffled by Alex's tongue delving past parted lips. Deft fingers slide through Alex's hair and give a firm tug, pulling a groan from Alex and a breathless chuckle out of Forrest. Tease. Alex is more determined than ever to give him a taste of his own medicine, so one hand remains splayed across the curve of his back. The other reaches between their bodies and wraps around Forrest's cock, and Alex smirks when he feels the length sliding against his palm. Forrest is desperate enough to chase any pressure and friction he can get, but Alex is equally desperate to give Forrest _exactly_ what he wants.

"Wait, wait," Forrest pants, because Alex is now nudging his back between the two front seats. Forrest needs something to balance the bulk of his weight on and those seats are as good as it'll get. Forrest is inclined to agree, but there's also another pressing matter at hand. "Where's the—"

Alex grins, stealing another kiss. "Middle console, right behind you."

This is his life now. Carrying lube and condoms in case he and Forrest feel a little adventurous. Months ago, he would never entertain the idea of sex this out in the open. In the middle of the desert? In that empty barn on the Long farm? Yes. Definitely. Multiple times. Outside the Wild Pony? If he loved Forrest any less, he'd balk at the idea. Yet here he is: ready to let Forrest ride him in the backseat of his car, just outside a packed bar, fueled by a suggestion that was entirely his own. It's nothing new for Roswell, given the fact many young couples have done similar, but it's new for Alex. It's new for Forrest. It's no doubt new to every pearl-clutching homophobe who'd be horrified by the sight. Alex can't be assed to care about the latter, though. All he cares about is his boyfriend's pleasure, and his own pleasure, and the condom wrapper said boyfriend is tearing into.

There's a sudden flurry of movement. Between sliding the condom onto Alex's cock and readying the lube, all he can focus on is Forrest. How Forrest's brows are furrowed in deep concentration. How the tip of Forrest's tongue sticks out ever so slightly. How Forrest's sweat-slick skin practically glistens. Everything about him enraptures Alex wholeheartedly. When their eyes eventually meet, however, Alex is met by a knowing look. Apparently Forrest is having similar thoughts. 

The fondness on Forrest's face soon gives way to unexpected pleasure. His lips part in preparation for a sound that never comes. Anything he meant to say is lodged in his throat the very second Alex's finger starts to spread him open. Forrest's hands immediately fly to the headrests on either side of him, providing a bit more support than the hand grasping his hips. Alex's hold is far from weak, though. He has Forrest locked in place by the time he's three fingers deep. Forrest sways from side to side, face flushed and chest heaving. Alex gives a twist of his fingers and that punches the breath right out of Forrest.

"Alex—"

"I know," Alex interrupts, pressing even deeper. Forrest chokes on a gasp. "I know."

Forrest mindlessly lifts and lowers himself on Alex's hand. He chases the sensation and is rewarded when Alex angles his fingers at the perfect position. It's enough to have Forrest seeing stars behind his eyelids — vibrant, explosive, blinding. Everything that encapsulates this experience.

" _Alex_ ," Forrest practically growls. Alex could laugh at the frustration evident in his voice, but as it stands, he's ready to burst with that same frustration. They're both gagging for it, eager to finish what was started back in the storage room. So Alex takes Forrest's warning tone as his cue. He positions his lower half under Forrest, who drops himself down without any hesitation.

The heat alone almost makes Alex come. His lips part in a silent cry as a searing, all-encompassing warmth floods his senses. On top of him, Forrest takes his time. Slides down inch after impressive inch — chest still heaving, breaths coming out in short pants, hair in complete disarray. He looks like the picture of perfection, as far as Alex is concerned. God, he takes it so well. Leaves Alex desperate for more, more, _more_. He's going to drive Forrest to the brink of orgasmic pleasure, and he's going to do it just to see his boyfriend come undone. Beneath his touch. On his cock. Right here in this car.

With a bruising grip on Forrest's hips, Alex tugs him down the last couple inches. Forrest’s eyes widen when he realizes Alex has bottomed out and a full-body shudder overtakes him. Alex basks in the loud, unashamed moan that then fills the space between them. It drowns out the ringing in Alex's ears and sends a familiar warmth traveling south. They're both absorbing the sensation of Alex balls deep in Forrest, with Forrest clenching around the welcome intrusion and Alex shifting his hips experimentally. A taste of what's to come.

Together, they're locked on a precipice of pleasure. Alex swears there's no place he'd rather be than right here, right now. Sure, they're trapped in cramped quarters, and maybe he'll regret this once he gets to stretch his legs, but this is all that matters. _Forrest_ is all that matters. 

Then Forrest raises his body up — eyes locking with Alex's — and drops down in a swift, merciless motion.

Alex is pretty sure his heart skips a couple beats. Hell, it comes close to stopping entirely. All he can manage is a strained " _oh my god_ " while Forrest laughs. _Laughs_. Alex is desperately trying not to short-circuit from the pleasure flaring up his spine. It engulfs his very being and travels straight to his cock. And Forrest doesn't wait for Alex to recuperate. Just lifts himself again, painstakingly slow, and drops down to chase that sexual high.

In response, Alex firmly takes hold of his hips. Digs his fingers into the soft, bare flesh that fills his palms. Brings Forrest down as he thrusts upward. Their bodies collide in a resounding slam that has Alex crying out and Forrest whining low in his throat.

"Shit," Forrest gasps. "Shit, shit, _shit_."

Each word is punctuated with a thrust. Whenever Forrest opens his mouth, he drops down in tandum with the pumping of Alex's hips. Time and time again, they meet halfway — and after a particularly fierce slam, so do their lips. Everything is hot and slick, and Alex can't get enough of it. There's something liberating about giving himself completely to another man and having that man give as much back. It's what spurs Alex on, makes him equal parts eager and desperate for what's transpiring. 

Alex presses a hand between them and gives quick strokes to Forrest's cock. Each stroke matches the timing of his thrusts, ensuring Forrest is stimulated beyond comprehension. The response is immediate. Forrest writhes atop him and seems incapable of lifting his body back up. A deep blush has spread past his cheeks and cascades down his jaw, along his upper chest. Alex soaks up the sight while he can.

He knows Forrest will return the favor in spades once they're home, either as retribution or thanks for this delicious torture. Regardless, nothing is quite as satisfying as this very moment: bodies moving in sensual unison, all caution thrown to the wind, and a whole night of glorious sex awaiting the couple. This is just the tip of the iceberg.

Unbeknownst to the patrons of the Wild Pony, the couple continue their sexcapades in plain sight. The car lurches back and forth, side to side — whichever direction its inhabitants sway their bodies. And thus, the small town tradition lives on.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this fic, feel free to drop a kudos or comment, but only if that's what you're into. If you prefer other methods, you can privately hug your phone/computer close to your chest and whisper, "Thank you." I promise I'll hear your kind words, sense your gratitude, and smile to myself.


End file.
